Loved and Found
by CallMeSweetie
Summary: It's PEP RALLY and Sasuke and Sakura hav been chosen to represent OVERALL BEST COUPLE! What happens when their relationship is more than professional? SasuSaku/ HinaNaru/ShikaIno Rated T.Also,I have adopted this story from Twilight670. Thanks!
1. Couples

**Hey guys! This is my first adoption! Now, mama's going to be messing with Sasuke's mind! **

**ONTO THE STORY!!**

**LOVED and FOUND, Chapter 1: Couples**

Sakura Haruno – 17

Sasuke Uchiha – 18

Naruto Uzumaki – 18

Ino Yamanaka – 18

Shikamaru Nara – 18

TenTen – 18

Hinata Hyuuga – 17

Kiba Inuzuka – 18

Rock Lee – 18

Chouji Akimichi – 17

Sakura Haruno was your average over-achiever. Student Council President, Head of the Yearbook Committee and the most popular girl in Konoha High School (A/N which is kind of ironic since my high school is KHS, too). She also got straight A's without batting an eyelash and was currently in the StuCo (**Stu**dent **Co**uncil) Meeting Room discussing the upcoming pep rally which was, coincidentally, on Valentine's day. She and her fellow StuCo members had just finished the decorations and were starting on the competitions.

"How about we have pie-eating contest?" asked Ino Yamanaka, StuCo's VP.

"They did that last year," protested Shikamaru Nara, the school Treasurer, also Ino's boyfriend.

"I like the idea of the pie-eating contest," said Chouji Akimichi, Sergeant-at-Arms. He stuffed his face with another handful of chips.

"We need something more original," said Sakura, pushing her silky pink hair over her shoulder.

"M-maybe we c-could have a best V-Valentine's Day couple," suggested Hinata Hyuuga, the Secretary. She had a bit of a stuttering problem.

"That's a really cool idea!" exclaimed TenTen, Public Relations Officer. PRO for short.

"Yeah! And we could have, like, different category's, like, Wackiest or Funniest or Overall Best Couple.," said Sakura.

"Maybe we could finally get Hinata and Naruto together," Ino joked. Hinata blushed a deep red at this statement. It was no secret that Hinata held a certain fondness towards the idiotic blonde boy. But he, apparently, was completely oblivious to this fact. Sakura sighed in aggravation.

"So we'll do three categories."

"Cutest!" said Ino.

"Wackiest!" said TenTen.

"And, of course, Overall Best Couple," said Chouji.

They discussed it for a few more minutes and finally they had to make their decision.

"All of those who vote in favor of this competition say 'Aye'," said Sakura.

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Whatever." (A/N wonder who's that – note the sarcasm)

"Alright, so all we have to do is announce it and choose the pairs or couples," Sakura finished.

"I'll do it!" shouted Ino. She got up and ran over to the intercom and pressed the 'On' button.

"Attention, all students! There will be a Valentine's Day Best Couple contest for the upcoming pep rally. There will be three categories for each grade level: Cutest, Wackiest and Overall Best Couple. Thank you very much!" she announced. She turned and faced the rest of the Student Council Members.

"That was…blunt," said TenTen. Sakura just shrugged it off.

"So who should be our Cutest, Wackiest and Overall Best?" she asked them. They were all in their senior years they were in charge of making sure they were the best of the best.

"How about Hinata and Naruto for Cutest?" asked Ino.

"Ino! Please stop w-with the t-teasing!" cried Hinata. Sakura thought about it for a second.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Naruto and Hinata _do_ make a cute couple," said Sakura.

"See?"

"Why don't we go outside and look around for him," suggested TenTen.

"I do NOT second th-that motion!" Hinata objected.

"We could look for other couples, too."

"Good idea!" said Sakura.

Ino was out the door in two seconds flat.

"New record…"

After a few minutes they found Naruto hanging with his friends Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura's best friend, Rock Lee and Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hey Naruto!" called Ino. He turned in our direction and TenTen and Sakura had to keep themselves from laughing like Hell. He was wearing roller skates, shin guards, elbow guards, and a freaking over-scratched helmet.

"Let's g-go back," said Hinata, making a U-turn. Sakura grabbed her elbow and swung her around.

"You're just gonna have to walk in a circle with him," she said.

"In front of the _whole_ school," TenTen taunted.

"Shut up," she told her and turned back to Hinata.

"Just _do_ it," she pleaded. Hinata nodded guiltily. Sakura smiled and dragged the group to Naruto's gang.

"Hi Sakura-chan! Hi Hinata-chan! You guys need something?" he asked. Sakura pulled in a deep breath.

"How would you like to be paired up with Hinata-chan for 'Cutest' couple?" she asked. Kiba and Lee laughed loudly.

"Naruto?! _CUTE?!_" Kiba asked, continuing his laughter

"Not in a _million_ years!" laughed Lee.

"Sure."

Kiba and Lee both closed their mouths and stared at Naruto in shock. So did Hinata.

"HUH?!" he yelled. Naruto just looked at him like he was talking about sports.

"I'll do. It sounds fun," he answered.

"Cool!" said Ino.

Naruto nodded at us and took off on his roller-skates, a bit wobbly at first.

"So who goes for Wackiest Couple?" asked TenTen.

"Ino and Shikamaru?" said Sakura. Ino wrapped her arms around Shikamaru.

"Sure!" she exclaimed.

"I was _joking_!" she told her.

"Like I care. We'll do Wackiest! I could to _so_ many different hairstyles with Shikamaru's hair."

She started playing with his hair and everyone, besides Sasuke of course, started laughing like hell.

"Save me," he pleaded. Sakura just shook her head in amusement.

"You know," started TenTen, facing Sasuke, "Sasuke you'd be do _great_ as the male counterpart in Overall Couple.

"WE COULD NEVER LOSE IF SASUKE PARTICIPATES!" shouted Ino.

Shikamaru covered his face in embarrassment and Sakura glanced at her in amusement and slight confusion.

"How troublesome," he muttered.

Sasuke glared TenTen.

"No."

"Oh, come on! We'd _totally_ kick ass if you participated!" she protested.

"Never."

"Come on, Sasuke!" begged Sakura. His resolve wavered at the sight of her pouting face but he plucked up enough energy to shake his head. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

**Look but don't touch**, said Inner Sasuke.

"Fine then! I didn't want it to come down to this but I guess I'll have to resort to…_blackmail._"

Sasuke blanched at the dreaded word. Being one of Sasuke's long-time friends, Sakura had a _lot_ of dirt on him. She stood on top of the bench and faced the whole student body.

"WHO HERE WANTS TO HEAR SASUKE UCHIHA'S MOST EMBARRASSING MOMENTS IN –"

Sasuke pulled her off of the bench and covered her mouth.

"_Shut up_. I'll do it."

Sakura smiled and pinched his cheek, pulling his hand off of her mouth. He blushed slightly when she touched him, her body was in such a close proximity of him.

"YAY!"

"Now all we need to do is find a female companion for Sasuke," said TenTen. Sasuke sat down on the bench, sulking. There was _no _way he was going to be paired up with a random fan girl. That's when Naruto decided to show up. Unfortunately, he figured out too late that he was NOT very good at roller-skating and was heading straight for them.

"WATCH OUT!" he yelled. Everyone except Sakura moved out of the way, she turned and froze. Before she could react, Naruto crashed into her, sending him flying twenty feet into the air and ten feet away. Sakura flew backwards and fell into Sasuke's lap. He grunted in pain; she had landed on his 'merchandise'.

**Just make sure that the **_**merchandise**_** doesn't stand up.**

"Fuck…" he mumbled. Sasuke tried not to bend over in pain. Sakura groaned, she had hit her head on his rock-hard chest and it had actually _hurt_! He must work out a _lot _to get that many muscles. TenTen, Ino and Hinata ran to check on her but when they got close to them Ino stopped them.

"Oh My GOD! You two are so PERFECT for each other!" she squealed.

"Help me OUTTA here!" Sakura screamed. Hinata ran forward and helped her up. Then she went to check on Naruto, so did Lee and Kiba.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head in pain.

"How many times do you freaking work-out?" she asked in irritation. He smirked.

"Only three times a week."

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"OKAY!" shouted Ino, "We don't really care. But Sakura, you are _so_ going to be Sasuke's partner for Overall Best Couple!"

Sakura glared at her.

"So…?" Ino asked.

"HELL NO!"

"HELL YES!" shouted Ino.

"HELL NIGGA NO!"

"Take one for the team!" said TenTen. Sakura looked at Sasuke as if to say 'A LITTLE HELP HERE!' He shrugged.

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me," he muttered.

Sakura lost her temper and launched herself at him, luckily, TenTen and Ino held her back. Sasuke had a _very_ smug look on his face.

"When this is all over I'm gonna freaking torture the hell out of you like the bastard you are," she threatened him a in a low voice. He smirked.

"I can't wait."


	2. Jeff Dunham

After school Sakura invited everyone over to her house for some fun time. Kiba, Lee and Chouji couldn't make it though. Kiba had to take Akamaru to the vet, Lee was going to visit his cousin and Chouji had gone to some fancy restaurant with his family. Ino, Shikamaru, TenTen, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke had made it. They had gotten chips and dip on their way to her house. They put them on the long table in Sakura's living which had two sofas, two arm chairs and one bean bag. TenTen and Shikamaru sat on the armchairs, Ino sat in the beanbag and Naruto sat next to Hinata on the sofa. This left Sakura and Sasuke on the other sofa. The one that was facing the TV directly. Sakura took a burned DVD out which had her favorite comedy bits, mostly Jeff Dunham (A/N heh. I love him, too), and placed it into the DVD Player. What she didn't know was that while she was doing this, Sasuke was getting a good look at her rear. And _man_ was he enjoying the view. The DVD started playing and Sakura, reluctantly, took the seat next Sasuke. He smirked and leaned back into the chair. The show began.

JEFF DUNHAM: PEANUT IN SANTA ANA

Jeff faded into the picture.

"Please welcome my buddy, Peanut."

The crowd cheered as Jeff got Peanut out. He set the purple doll on the stool. Peanut laughed and bowed. Sakura smiled.

"How're you doing Peanut?"

"Doing pretty good. How about you?"

"I'm doing fine."

"That's good, th-that's good, that's goooood!"

Sakura, TenTen and Ino erupted in giggles. Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata all smiled. And Sasuke, well, smirked.

"Well, looks like a pretty good crowd tonight!" said Peanut.

"You like it here?" Jeff asked.

"Oh I _love_ coming here to – to – to – to this _town_ right here!"

Sakura and Ino laughed.

"Which town?"

"This one!"

"Which is?"

"The…one we're in right now!"

*LAUGHTER*

"Peanut?"

"What the-"

"Where are we?"

"You don't know?" Peanut asked Jeff.

"I can see his mouth moving," said Sasuke. Sakura slapped his well-toned stomach.

"**Watch!**" she whispered. He smirked.

"I don't think _you_ know," said Jeff.

"I forgot."

"What?"

"I forgot!"

"You forgot?"

"You, like, go so damn many places I FORGOT!"

***GiGgLiNg***

"Well think about it for a second!" said Jeff.

"Alright. Alright! Alright! …Damn!"

***LaUgHtEr***

"The drive from the valley-"

"WAS BAD AS HELL!"

"Traffic-"

"SUCKED LIKE HELL!"

"Drivers-"

"ANGRY AS HELL!"

"And you-"

"WERE SCARED AS HELL!"

"Parking here-"

"SUCKED MORE LIKE HELL!"

"So?"

"WE'RE IN HELL!"

All the girls and Naruto started laughing their asses off. Sasuke smiled (NOT SMIRKED) in amusement and Shikamaru had already fallen asleep on the armchair. TenTen fell off of the armchair and Sakura laughed so hard that she had to lean into Sasuke. Not that he minded or anything.

This guy was funny.

"And these are our HELL-mates!" Peanut said, gesturing towards the crowd, "Think about it. Next time someone tells you to go to hell, YOU COME RIGHT HERE!"

"Where are we?" asked Jeff.

"I DON'T KNOW!" shouted Peanut, "Help me out!"

"What?"

"HELP ME OUT!"

Peanut spat the 'T' in Jeff's ear. Everyone shook with silent laughter.

"Sorry."

Jeff pulled some paper out of his pocket.

"I wrote it down for you."

"OH GOOD! You wrote it down… AH! Yes! I love coming to…"

Peanut paused.

"Sa…Nta…A…Na."

Everyone, including _Sasuke_, laughed like HELL! Sakura looked at Sasuke and he looked back at her, a true smile on his face. She smiled warmly at him and momentarily forgot her anger towards him.

"What the HELL is that?" asked Peanut, "Sa – Nta – A – Na… What is it a freaking Indian Reservation? What the hell?"

***LaUgH – lAuGh – LaUgH***

"SA – NTA – A – NA!"

Sasuke's smiled grew wider, so did Sakura's. He grabbed her hand in affection. She smiled at him lightly.

"HOW?"

"It's Santa Ana!"

"What-"

"Santa Ana!"

Peanut stared at the piece of paper in confusion.

"Look I know I didn't finish school but that FREAKING says 'Sa – Nta – A – Na'. DUMBASS!"

***MOrE LaUgHtEr***

Peanut started leaning towards Jeff…who leaned away.

"I will never blink!"

"They pronounce it Santa Ana!"

"Well, they're WRONG!

Sa – Nta – A – Na! Sa – Nta – A – Na! Sa – Nta – A - !"

Sakura laughed and got up to get a drink. Sasuke followed after her. She pulled two Cokes out of the fridge and gave one to him. They stood there, sipping soda when she finally spoke.

"You don't mind the whole 'Couple' thing, do you?" she asked tentatively. He shook his head, moving closer to her.

"We're best friends. You know it. I know it. That's it."

She smiled at him and he found himself drawn to her. She was like a magnet, pulling him closer.

**GO FOR IT!**

_Inner Sasuke?_

**No, Inner NARUTO! Of course, Inner Sasuke you piece of bologna!**

_Here we go again._

**KISS SAKURA! KISS SAKURA! KISS SAKURA!**

_I just _said_ we were best friends!_

**Find then! Die a freaking dumbass stupid god-forsaken virgin for all I care!**

_Hn._

"Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"Hn."

Sakura giggled pinched his cheek. A light blush covered his pale cheeks. She turned and walked back into the living room, Sasuke trailed after her.

**GO SASUKE GO! GO SASUKE GO!**

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!_

"It's a fine city," said Jeff.

"OKAY!"

"We're in a very nice theatre."

"OKAY!"

"This town is great."

"TCHH!" Peanut scoffed and the laughter started.

Sasuke laughed occasionally during the act but the one part he _really_ started at was with Jose Jalapeño on a Stick…

"I'm sorry Jose."

"It's okay."

Jeff began to close the door to the box that held Jose.

"Don't close the door."

"Why not?" asked Peanut.

"The COCKROACHES!"

"You have COCKROCHES in there?!"

"One BIG one!"

"A big one."

"On a stick."

Sasuke and the gang laughed. He had laid back and Sakura was leaning into him. He felt her warm body on his cold one noticed that his heart was beating a little faster than usual.

"Señor!"

"What?"

"I need to come back out!"

"I have to go on with the show, Jose. You stay right there."

"Señor!"

"What?"

"I need to come back OUUUT!"

"You can't come back OUUUUUT!" said Peanut.

"I wish to see the señoritas!"

"What?"

"I want to see the girls!"

"What girls?"

"Any girl."

"What makes you think a girl would want to see _you_?!"

"Jose has the _stick_."

***LaUgHtEr* **

Sakura felt happier that Sasuke had lightened up and started laughing. She could talk to him and hug him and he wouldn't get mad. She hugged him close and he didn't protest.

Now if _only_ she could do that with Shikamaru but that was _Ino's_ job.

"Getting kinda crazy out here isn't it?" asked Peanut.

"Jose you just stay right there," said Jeff

"I'm going to serenade the señoritas!"

"No you can't sing."

"I'm going to sing."

"You can't sing."

Jeff faced the crowd but...

"_Aiii, Aii, Ai, Ai_

_I am Jose Jalapeño_

_You love Jalapeños_

_You love me you do_

_You love Jalapeños_

_I give my stick to d-you"_

Sasuke started to _really_ shake in silent laughter, trying not to burst but the next joke did the trick.

"Thank you, Jose."

"LLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! LLAAAA!!! LLAAAA!!! LLAAAA!! LAA!!

AAAIIIIIIAAAA-"

Jeff shut the suitcase door on Jose, but his voice just became muffled. He opened it and closed it and opened and closed it. It sounded like this.

"!

It's a good trick Senor!"

"Say good night Jose!"

Sasuke laughed so hard that he actually had to lean into _Sakura_ for support. Not that she had a problem with that. His lips came into contact with the skin between the neck and the shoulder. He tried to muffle his laughter into her skin. At the end of his mirth he pulled away but noticed that there was a red mark at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He had bit into her neck whilst sucking on it slightly while he was trying to breathe. She noticed it, too. Whether she felt pain or puncture marks he didn't know. He just felt a wave of cold overcome his body.

"Did you give me a hickey?!" she whispered harshly. He shook his head in fear. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" she screamed. Everyone took one look at the bathroom and made a break for it, TenTen grabbed the chips and Naruto grabbed Shikamaru. Sasuke sat there on the couch, frozen. Sakura came out, clenched fists and eyes on fire. Sasuke stood up slowly.

"Okay, Sakura. Just calm down There's no need to –"

"AHH!"

She ran at him, tackled him down and started clawing at his hair and anything that she could get her hands on. Sasuke tried to fight back but she seemed extremely powerful in her fit of fury.

"Sakura it's just a hickey!"

"That's easy for you to say!"

"Why?"

"Cause you don't _have_ one you moron!"

"_You're_ the idiot here, stupid."

"I'm going to freaking kill you!"

Sasuke struggled and managed to pin her to the ground.

"Why are you so angry?"

She flipped him over.

"You made a mark on my neck!"

He flipped her back.

"Are sure it's not because you have a hickey and I haven't kissed you?"

Sakura blushed. Wait.

"Was _that_ that reason?!" he asked incredulously.

She turned her face away from him. He laughed.

"Sa-ku-ra. If you wanted a kiss you could've just asked."

She faced him again.

"Fine! Can I have a kiss?" she asked, blushing blood-red. He smirked and lowered his face to hers.

"Of course."

He placed his lips gently on her lips and moved his hands off of her wrists, to place them on her hips. She entangled her fingers into his silky, ebony locks. His heart beat quickly and he closed eyes. He deepened the kiss and nibbled on the bottom of her lip. She opened her mouth shyly and he stuck his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues fought each other for dominance. Sasuke was enjoying himself so much for the first time that he almost didn't hear someone clear their throat. Sasuke and Sakura looked up in shock.

Shikamaru was standing above them, looking at them in a smug manner.

"Please don't tell anyone," said Sakura. Sasuke smirked.

"They'll find out sooner or later."

Shikamaru grabbed his jacket off of the chair and walked out the door. Leaving two flustered seniors with a dilemma.


	3. Automatic

The next Sakura drove to Hinata's house in her favorite car, an Aston Martin V12 Vantage. She was listening to Automatic by Tokio Hotel while she waited for Hinata to come out. She loved this band and started singing to the song.

**Automatic  
(Automatic, automatic, automatic)  
Automatic  
(Automatic, automatic, automatic)**

**You're automatic,  
And your heart's like an engine  
I die with every beat  
You're automatic,  
And your voice is electric  
Why do I still believe?**

**It's automatic  
Every word in your letter  
A lie that makes me bleed  
It's automatic  
When you say things get better  
But they never...**

Sakura saw Hinata hurrying down the stairs with her purple backpack and jumped into the car.

**There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
Why do I keep loving you**

Sakura stepped on the gas and drove out the driveway of the gigantic Hyuuga mansion. She had begun to sing louder. Making various pedestrians look at her.

**It's automatic,  
Counting cars on a crossroad  
They come and go like you  
It's automatic,  
Watching faces I don't know  
Erase the face of you**

Hinata had begun singing with her. Sakura took a left turn and sped past a yellow light, just before it turn red.

**It's automatic  
Systematic  
So traumatic  
You're automatic**

**There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
Why do I keep loving you**

Sakura noticed that TenTen had pulled up behind her and that Ino was riding with her. The sun's rays glinted slightly off of the shiny red Ferrari 599GTB. Hinata waved at her. Ino waved back.

**  
Automatic  
(Automatic, automatic, automatic)  
Automatic  
(Automatic, automatic, automatic)  
Automatic  
(Automatic, automatic, automatic)  
Automatic  
(Automatic, automatic, automatic)**

They pulled into Konoha High's parking lot and parked near the entrance, next to a black Ferrari Enzo, Sasuke's car, and a Porsche Carrera GT, Naruto's car.

**  
Each step you make  
Each breath you take  
Your heart. Your soul.  
Remote-controlled  
This life is so sick  
You're automatic to me**

The ride came to an end and Sakura turned off her car. Sasuke, Naruto and Lee were waiting at the front entrance. Instead of meeting Sasuke's eyes she focused a lot of her energy into a conversation with Lee. Luckily, he seemed to be doing all the talking. Sakura felt Sasuke's gaze on her. She spared a glance at him and she saw him smirking. She blushed and focused back on Lee.

"So we had to chase the cat thirty times around the large backyard and then we had to carry the large bulldog to his new doghouse!" he concluded.

"That's cool," she said. Instead of listening to him any further, she went to Kiba and listened to him drone on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on… about his freaking DOG!

"Akamaru lost his chew toy and we had to look for it for a WHOLE hour. But it turned out that it was under my uncle Rai's sofa! So we just played with Akamaru-"

"That's _really_ interesting, Kiba. But I think I'll stand over here," she said, pointing towards the spot next to Sasuke. She stepped back and Kiba proceeded to bore the hell out of TenTen.

"Sakura?" whispered Sasuke. She nodded to show that she was listening.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" he asked her. Again she nodded.

**Score one for SAKURA!!! YAY! We're going on a date with SASUKE!**

Shut up.

**No! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!**

For _most_ girls.

**Eh… You got me there.**

"Would you like to watch a movie?" he whispered. No one heard him, no even Ino, who always seemed to have bionic ears.

"Yes," she answered back quietly. Shikamaru shot them a look, and smirked. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke chuckled. The bell rang and we all started to walk to homeroom.

"Pick you up and 7," Sasuke said in her ear before he walked past her," Sasuke said in her ear before he walked past her.

**GREAT! FANTASTICO! ÉTONNANT! INCREDIBILE! ERSTAUNLICH!**

Sakura's inner was saying every version of 'great' or 'amazing' that she knew. Sakura smiled to herself.

The rest of the day passed by slowly. The boys and girls sat together on a very big table in lunch; Sakura had ended up sitting next to Sasuke. They were in a deep conversation about whether or not a woman should be a president when both heard a high-pitched, "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

Everyone turned to see Karin. A cheerleading whore (A/N no offense to all the cheerleaders out there. I have nothing against them.) with red hair and a reputation of being the easiest girl in school. She was a wearing a _very_ low white v-neck with a _very_ short mini-skirt.

"What the hell do you want Karin?" asked Ino in an unpleasant voice.

"I want to talk to my Sasuke-kun," she said. Sakura flinched and Sasuke groaned internally.

"He's not _yours_," retorted TenTen, "He's Sakura's."

Both looked up at her in surprise.

"Shikamaru told us right before you guys came," she said in a matter-of-factly voice. Karin stared at Sakura in disbelief.

"No _way_ 'Forehead' got Sasuke _Uchiha_," Karin said in shock. Ino stood up from her chair.

"Hey, bitch! Only _I_ call her that. And, in case that pea-sized brain of yours hasn't registered it already, Sasuke has _no_ interest in you! You know why? Because you're one of the lowest, degrading, bitchy, ugly, stupid sluts the world has ever known!" she shouted at Karin. Karin looked at her in fear and backed away. Finally, she decided to just make a run for it, only looking back to glare at Sakura. Sasuke glanced at Sakura and she was blushing from head-to-toe. Only Kiba wasn't paying attention to the whole situation. He was looking through pictures of Akamaru.

"Shikamaru told us that you and Sasuke were getting hot and heavy on your living room floor after we left," said Ino.

"She started it," said Sasuke, trying to save his dignity.

"No I didn't!" protested Sakura, glaring at Sasuke. He glared right back at her. Hinata smiled, glad for her friend. Naruto smirked, amused by the Uchiha. And TenTen grinned, happy for the both of them.

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ha! You just admitted that you started it!" Sakura laughed.

"Like we freaking CARE!" yelled Ino, earning her a fair amount of stares from the other students.

"We just want to know if you two are going out," said TenTen. Sakura looked at Sasuke as if to ask, '_Are we?_'. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know," said Sakura, looking at them with a blank look on her face.

"Ugh!" moan Ino, "You two are _impossible_! We've been trying to fix you up with each other for _seven_ years and when you two FINALLY realize that you have feelings for each other you can't DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT YOU LIKE EACH OTHER?! Why I OUGHTA-"

Shikamaru quickly covered her mouth with his hand, but she struggled greatly against him.

"Fixing _us_ up?" Sakura asked incredulously, "What about you and Shikamaru? You practically _act_ like a couple! We've been trying to fix you two up since the _seventh_ grade! We gave up three years ago when you suddenly got **hormones**."

Ino pulled Shikamaru's hand off of her mouth.

"So I went out with a few guys," she mumbled. TenTen scoffed.

"Takeda, Ryo, Kai, Daisuke, Omiya, Ken, Yuki, Aizu, Hideo, Kuran even _Kabuto_-"

"So, I went a little crazy in freshman year."

"I counted FORTY-TWO guys!" exclaimed TenTen.

"Actually," said Sakura, "I counted forty-_six_." Ino glared at her. Sakura smiled back sweetly. Naruto let out a low whistle.

"Forty-_six_?" he asked Ino.

"And that's _just_ in school," said Hinata.

"Hey! You're not stuttering! Cool," said Naruto, swinging his arm around her shoulders. Hinata's face became tomato-red.

"So. Are you guys going out?" TenTen asked.

"That is _so_ none of your business," said Sakura, drinking some of her soda.

**Next chapter… THE DATE!!!**

**Reviews! Be nice!**

**Also… maybe a few ideas for the story. Damn writer's block! Anyway, review! LOVE YOU!! And some **_**else**_**…**


End file.
